Cassiopeia Malfoy
by Fred-Weasley-Isn't-Dead
Summary: Draco has a little sister. Why haven't we heard about her? Is she mental? Hidden away? No, it's worse than that to her family. She's a Gryffindor.
1. Early September

Cassiopeia Malfoy

Disclaimer: I am J.K Rowling.

Just kidding, Ms. Rowling. Let's not get sue happy!

Prologue 

"Brat. Get downstairs. Father wants to speak to you." Draco told me from my doorframe with a snide smile on his cold, pale features.

I sighed and pulled my hip-tickling blonde hair out of the pony-tail that reached the small of my back. Draco gave me a smug glare that made me want to kick him. Hard. Only if I did, I'd be in more trouble, added to the trouble that I had no clue why I was in. Taking my time down the stairs, I descended gracefully. I would've taken longer if Father hadn't screeched my name. I still walked carefully. With Father, you never knew if he had a guest over. When I did finally reach him and Mother, it was just them, waiting for me. They stood in front of our never lit fireplace.

"How dare you befriend the Potter boy, you chit!" Father hissed.

"I was sorted into Gryffindor! Besides, you have no proof of this," I responded coolly.

"I have Draco." He snapped back at me.

"And is Draco really a trustable choice?" I shook my head, "No, I think not."

Father's hand snaked out and slapped me across my cheek. I didn't press it to make the sting go away. I didn't shed a tear. I didn't even blink. I just glared at him, my jaw set.

"You're a foul git." I stated very calmly.

"You could be of importance to us," he continued, as though I hadn't spoken a word. "Listen to his conversations, clue us in. Find out how he plans to retrieve the prophecy." He ordered me.

"No." I refused.

"You will do it."

"Not even if you begged."

"Cassiopeia Malfoy, you will spy on Harry Potter!"

"Only in you dreams, you arsehole."

Father unsheathed his wand and whipped it around so it was facing my direction. "Crucio!"

I wasn't expecting that. My legs buckled underneath me, collapsing to the floor under the weight of my body. Father pointed the wand farther slanted down, increasing the pressure. My teeth clenched and my eyes shut tightly. I wanted this pain to be over so much. I didn't scream, which was obviously what he wanted. If I screamed, I gave in and I'd have to spy on Harry. I looked out at the sky as Father gracefully left the room. The dark clouds seemed ominous, giving off a malignant feel. How fitting.

"If you would just listen to him, things would be so much easier," Mother stated quietly.

"And cause the death of an innocent fifteen year old boy?" I rounded on her, outraged. Yes, I knew what the Death Eaters were planning. Yes, I knew that Harry's life was at stake. Yes, I knew that it could be the deaths of several other innocent people. Yes, I was going to put a stop to it. Or I could at least try.

* * *

Cecelia tackled me the minute I stepped in King's Cross.

"Cassi!"

"CeCe!" I squeaked back. "C'mon, let's find Ginny." I suggested as we managed to link arms and still push our trolleys. My snowy owl sat lightly on her perch, widening her eyes at Cecelia like she didn't recognize her. Cecelia eyed her nervously. Pixie had a reputation for being quite vicious to other owls and humans. They only owls she somewhat got along with were Hedwig and Errol. The only reason she didn't snap at Errol was that she was so well accustomed to him. As for Hedwig, we'd determined they were from the same litter or whatever it's called. Pigwidgeon, on the other hand, she really didn't like the owl very much. His overly excited attitude clashed with her calm manner.

"Anything to get away from your family. Your dad is giving you a weird look, creepy, almost. Care to explain?"

I shrugged nonchalantly and felt someone tap me on my left shoulder. Because I knew this trick oh, so well, I looked to my right.

"Fred!" I shouted and flew into his arms. I didn't love Fred like that, but I was extremely close to the Weasleys and all of the boys were like older brothers to me, yes, even Percy, but I've never been as close to any of them as with I was with Fred. I know I have an older brother, but he's never actually been like an older brother. He treated me like a blood traitor and I saw the rest of my family, including Draco, as blood supremacist. I was looked down upon like a maid. Like Dobby, the cute little elf. While everyone else in my family ordered him around, I asked nicely and guess who got to eat extra food in the room they weren't supposed to eat in. They only reason I was so close to the redheaded family was because my own family did not like having me as 'extra space'. Apparently I was a waste of human life, to which I retorted that they weren't to talk because they were currently very low on Dumbledore's '_Like_' list. In fact, none of the Malfoys were liked by Dumbledore, except for myself.

"Don't I get a hug?" George asked with a mock hurt tone.

I rolled my eyes and gave him a smile. "Of course you do."

"Alright, alright boys, stop crowding." Mrs. Weasley scolded. Cassiopeia, how nice to see you again. Have you got all of your things?"

I nodded and smiled again. "Yep. Everything's on my trolley."

"Good, good dear." She shot a slightly disgusted look at Father and leaned in closer to me. "How did you survive? Did you get enough food?"

I gave her a small nod, trying to be discreet with my lie. I never got enough food there ever since Harry set Dobby free three years ago.

"Hey, Cassi," a new voice said with a small smile in his voice. Speak of the devil.

"Hi, Harry," I said with no shyness in my voice. Ginny and I both liked him. A lot of girls did, or used to, before he started claiming that Voldemort was back. I'd known he was back. I knew he was back, but Father made me say I didn't believe him. He cut my food for a week. I'd grown apart from the Weasleys and Harry and Hermione over the summer, but I'd sent them all the same letter, explaining why I didn't believe him. Harry had written back immediately. He sympathized with my lack of food and my hasty decision and I knew right then, as Pixie was perched on my arm and time stood still, that I was deeply in like with Harry Potter.

"CeCe, Cassi!" Ginny's voice shouted in a far back corner of my mind. I vaguely noticed her give Cecelia a hug and wave a hand in front of my eyes.

"Cass? Cassi?" She called without much hope. "Cassiopeia!" Still to no avail.

It was Harry's smirking tone that snapped me out of my stupor. "She's gone."  
"Hey, Ginny!" I gave her a broad grin while I noted that everyone, who had previously been swarmed with chatter, hushed as Ginny and I embraced.

"Any luck with Harry?" I whispered softly in her ear.

"No, you?"

"None."

I don't know what it was, but something told me that one of the twins overheard. And if they did, this was gonna be one hell of a year.

* * *

On the train, I propped my feet up on Harry's lap. Ginny's legs were on mine and Hermione's were on Ginny's. CeCe had her legs on my lap. Ron was the black sheep and sat with his feet flat on the ground. He was teased without end for that. Pixie was sitting calmly on the open windowsill, occasionally nipping at Pigwidgeon, who was flying around in circles above our heads, chirping like crazy. Hedwig sat next Pixie, making a soft clicking noise now and then.

"So, how-"_ Chirp_- "Was your-"_ Chirp_-" Summer?" I asked everyone, shooting an evil look at Pig.

"Not-" _Chirp-_ "Too-" _Chirp-_ "Bad," Ron responded, his face growing redder by the moment.

"Oh, Merlin, Weasel-bee, shut that bloody bird up, or you're family'll be out of an owl."heard an unfortunately familiar voice rise above the noise.

"What do you want, Draco?" I snapped, shooting to my feet, causing the chain to crumble.

"And that's why my feet stay on the ground." Ron muttered, grabbing Pigwidgeon and shoving him in his cage and casting a silencing charm on it.

"About time." Draco smirked, completely ignoring me. "Look Blaise, Weasel-bee finally learned to listen to his superiors."

"What do you _want, _Draco?" I said more forcefully.

"Just reminding you of your…..chore, duty, shall we say?"

Ron and CeCe broke out in sniggers. Draco threw an annoyed look their way.

"Grow up."

"Leave. Now." I ordered.

"Bye,_ sis_." His emphasis on the word was sarcastic, saying I was only a Malfoy by blood and that it'd look poorly upon Father to kick me out. Draco smirked even broader, striding out of the door way with Blaise flouncing after him.

"Duty?" More sniggers. "What was he talking about Cassi?" Harry asked.

"It's Draco. Who knows?" I responded evasively.

Harry gave a slight nod. I sighed inwardly. He seemed to believe me, but gave me a funny gaze for the rest of the ride. It was sort of puzzled stare, but looked away whenever I met his eye.


	2. Mid-September

The feast was so good. It felt nice to have food in my stomach for the first time in a year, rather than my stomach eating itself. Ugh. I was probably down to 90 pounds. I gazed down both ends of the table to see the new arrival's faces, especially the Muggleborns. I smiled. I remembered the mishap that had happened my first year and how I nearly lost one of my best friends. Again, Harry saved the day. Someone to my left, CeCe, I realized after a long moment, nudged me in my ribs. "Harry's giving you a weird look." I turned ever so discreetly. So he was. Most likely trying to see if I was telling Cecelia or Ginny about my '_chore_'. But he was never going to find out, because I'm not going to do it. No matter what Draco or Father or Mother said. I would make sure that if Harry Potter was harmed, I would not be the cause.

"Oh, Merlin!" I heard Hermione cry.

"WHAT?" half the table called back to her.

"We forgot to go to the prefects meeting!" she shouted, gesturing to Ron and herself.

I swear the half that called back to her gave a sigh in perfect unison.

The girls didn't notice my silence. I didn't talk that much. Ginny was giggling and whispering to CeCe about some Ravenclaw named Michael whatever. I promise that girl goes from crush to crush more than Fred and George get caught with fake products for their store. Then it was time for bed and so, Ginny, CeCe and I lined up at the doors of the Great Hall. "GO!" I shouted and took off sprinting, hot on CeCe's heels. Ginny was gaining but I had some time.

"Hey!" The Head Boy yelled. "No running!" We ignored him. We were told that every year and everyone knew when never listened. It was tradition, just as it was tradition for the fifth years to take their owls, so we couldn't just _not run_, now could we? We reached the portrait after seven flights of moving stairs, Ginny nearly slipping as she was the last one onto the steps.

"Password," she demanded, trying to show off for any first years.

We all looked at each other. Not our brightest move. And now we wait.

* * *

"CeCe, get off of my legs, I'm going numb," Ginny whined

"Oh, be a big girl and deal," Cecelia scolded, settling herself even farther into Ginny's legs.

"Leave out baby sister alone," George commanded fake-bossily.

Ginny frowned. "I am not a baby. I'm fourteen, in case you've forgotten, with all your '_Weasleys' Wiz_'-mmph" Her sentence was quickly muffled by Fred's hand.

"Alright, Gin, you're not a baby. George was just messing with you, jeez. And don't mention our You-Know-Whats in front of the masses."

"The masses?" Cecelia quickly stood up. "I object!"

"I'm not a judge."

Ginny shot from the ground. "Thanks for the provocation." She smiled innocently, dusting herself off. Cecelia shot her a playfully angry look.

"Death match," I called out in a whisper.

"My money's on Gin," George told Fred.

"Cecelia. That girl's Avis is pretty good," Fred whispered back as Ginny and CeCe locked eyes.

"Ginny's bat-bogey hex is the worst. Take it from someone who knows."

"Five sickles?"

"Deal."

"What about you, Cassi? Who are you betting on?" Fred asked.

"Neither." I smirked, "Snape's going to break this up before either one of them can fire a hex."

"Alright." Fred grimaced, "So that five sickles on Gin, five on CeCe and five on Snape."

"Three, two, one!" George shouted, giving the girls their cue.

"Not so fast Weasley, Redding," cool, monotone voice ordered. Snape.

"Damn," George whispered.

"Is this a hex war in front of my eyes? I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised, you _are_ Gryffindors, after all. Twenty points will be taken from you two." He gestured to Cecelia and Ginny, "Ten will be taken from you three," Now to me, Fred and George. "Don't let me catch you again or else it will be fifty points. From each of you." The bat whipped around and started to take off.

I started forward. Fred grabbed for my arm to pull me back, but I kept on. "You know what, _Snivellous_? You're damn right we're Gryffindors, and I could not be prouder," I snapped.

Several moans came from my friends. I paid them no mind.

"How did you-?" Snape started in on me.

"My father told me all about it. I guess he's not a good a friend as you think." I smirked and turned away.

"DETENTION AND FIFTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINOR, MISS MALFOY!" Snape roared.

I didn't turn around and he left in a huff.

* * *

Detention bites. Seriously. I'm stuck in the Trophy Room, polishing all of the stupid plaques and stupid trophies. Filch watched me carefully, making me keep going over the same spot at least six times each before he declared it 'clean'.

"Again!" The old coot shouted, "I want to see it sparkle!"

"Then you know what you can do to make it sparkle? Shove it up your-"

"Begging for another detention? Don't tempt me. You know quite well I'm able to give them. And the next one will be of my choosing."

I grimaced. Harry had told us of how Filch gives punishments. Apparently he missed the screaming of students hanging from their thumbs in the dungeon. "No, sir," I muttered.

"Didn't think so," he wheezed. The time dragged by sluggishly. Finally, detention was over.

"Thank Merlin! I'm free from that hell hole," I muttered to myself as I navigated the dimly lit passageways. I wandered about to a small but bright glimpse of light. Curiously, I followed it until I heard voices,

"But Minister, I know I can break the runt. It will take some time, but I'm sure I can."

"I trust you, Dolores, but you must get Harry Potter to admit that he made up the lie about You-Know-Who."

Dolores, Dolores, who the hell was Dolores? Wait, oh crap! Umbridge. I put it in reverse and backed up slowly, careful to keep my eyes on the alcove. Then, I felt something solid behind my back. I stiffened. Cautiously, I turned around. Aiden Suor. Head Boy, Gryffindor, prefect since his fifth year. I've never talked to him. I've always been just a bit timid around the upper classmen. "Cassiopeia. What are you doing out this late?" He asked, eyebrows raised expectantly, like I'd better have one damn good excuse for being out past curfew.

"Detention with Filch," I told him. "In the Trophy Room."

He pondered that for a moment. "That's on the other side of the castle."

"Well, I lost my glasses, okay?" I lied snippily, my face reddening.

"I've never seen you wear glasses."

"That's because I'm always wearing my contacts." I responded, my face screaming 'Duh'.

"Mmhm," he murmured doubtfully before ordering me back to the common room.

I gave him my best salute. "Aye, aye!" Then I turned, still in a rigid form, and walked away. Hermione was waiting for me outside of the Common Room. I still didn't know the password. I'd dozed off while we were waiting for someone who did and I missed it again.

"The password is Mimbulus Mimbletonia," she whispered as a gang of Slytherins passed. Then she told the portrait, which swung forward to admit us.

* * *

I squeezed the gold sofa cushion tightly, my knuckles turning white.

"Hey. You alright?" Ron asked, nudging me with his shoulder. Everyone looked up. It had been a fairly quiet night. The only sounds that had been heard were the fire crackling, book pages turning and the occasional scratching of the twin's quills against parchment.

"No, I'm not alright!" I snapped at him. Ron's eyes shrunk and he recoiled slightly. "I overheard that Umbitch saying that you had to break," I told Harry, who looked at me in surprise.

"Cassi, you gotta calm down. Last time you exploded…" George started, sternly.

"We all ended up in detention covered in feathers and a group of Slytherins landed in the hospital wing with half the bones in their bodies broken." Fred finished for him.

I glared at them. I should have known that was going to pop up again. "Shut up," I hissed, my face becoming red and my breathing growing more shallow by the second.

"Don't make us have to Stun you," CeCe and Ginny begged in perfect timing.

I grimaced. They always did that. "Go ahead. Doesn't bother me."

"Don't tempt us," Ron whispered.

"What? Chicken? Go on. I won't even blink."

"Cassi," Harry said sharply. "Stop it. You're making a fool out of yourself."

"You know what? Whatever. I'm going upstairs. No one bother me," I warned Hermione, Ginny and Cecelia. "Oh and Harry. You may just wanna watch yourself. I may not do anything to you, but Umbitch might." I snarled before holding my arm out to Pixie, who gave resentful looks to them and flew to me. Then I stomped up the stairs and opened the door to my dorm and slammed it shut. Pixie widened her wings and flew away from me. The loud bang had scared her.

"I hope she does do something to him, so he sees I was right to warn him," I grumbled aloud to her but mostly to myself.


	3. Late September

I clenched and unclenched my fist. Class was in twenty minutes. Ginny and CeCe weren't talking to me. Neither were Hermione, Ron, Harry or the twins. God, they made me mad. I _tried _to be nice. I _tried _to warn him. I _tried. _But did they listen? Noo. They decided to threaten to Stun me. Pixie hooted. Crap. I had seventeen minutes to shower, change and eat. I quickly recalled a time-freezing spell that Fred and George taught me. Fail.

"I am going to murder them!" I muttered, stripping out of my pajamas and running into the shower. Six minutes killed. I changed quickly, putting on my tie last while trying to juggle my Potions text book along with Transfiguration text and History of Magic. "Oh, for God's sake," I murmured. "Wingardium Leviosa," I cast on my books, holding my wand in my mouth. It was difficult to keep that balanced as I ran down the passageway to the Great Hall. I took my wand out from between my teeth and my books fell into my open arms. Ginny looked up at me, bumped Cecelia and they both glared as me. I rolled my eyes and sat down not far from them, near Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell, my friends from Quidditch. I was a Chaser, too. I tried out last year, so did Alicia, but Wood picked me. I was still nice to Alicia, but she refused to talk to me.

"Hey, Cassi." Katie smiled as I plopped down next to her and across from Angelina and Alicia.

"Sorry, I gotta go." Alicia left.

"Tryouts, six thirty to eight," Angelina told me. "No guarantees from last year." I groaned but nodded. An hour and a half of avoiding Harry. I hurriedly shoved down some cereal. Then I stood up again. "Oh and Cass?" Angelina said, "Tell Harry." I nodded and hurried over to them.

"Come to apologize?" Ron snapped.

I gave a stink eye. "No, _actually. _I came over to tell Harry that Quidditch tryouts are from six thirty to eight," I told him quite calmly. Then I walked away, books in one arm, bag on the other. I twirled my wand idly between my fingers. _Splat. _Peeves. I took a detour, my hair having just dried. I arrived to Potions three minutes late.

"Miss Malfoy, care to explain as to why you're late?" Snape demanded softly, his eyes drilling into mine.

"Peeves was throwing water balloons," I responded, utterly unfazed by Snape, but really. I'd seen the guy drunk. Several students agreed with me.

"Very well, but ten points will be taken from Gryffindor for your tardiness." I shrugged and took a seat next to Colin Creevy.

"Hiya, Cassi," Colin said far too cheerfully for my liking, beginning to ramble on about his new camera. I sighed. This was going to be long. And it was a double period.

* * *

I stood uncomfortably between Harry and Ron at tryouts. This was awkward. The buzz of chatter was thankfully high enough that it didn't look odd for us not to be talking. "Alright! Let's get into groups by divisions, " Angelina called, shutting the anxious second year midgets up. "Chasers. Keepers. Beaters. Seeke-er Harry. We hurriedly scrambled into our groups. "Chasers, I want you to do three laps around the stadium. I'll conjure up a finish line on the last lap. It'll record who was the fastest, second fastest, so on. Beaters, I'll release one Bludger. You are to hit it to each other, do not get in the Chasers' way. Keepers, I want you to take turns. You'll each have five chances to save the Quaffle before it goes into any of those hoops. Harry. Since you're unrivaled, do you think you could…maybe, throw the Quaffle?"

Harry grinned. "Sure." God, his smile was so cute. It made my heart melt. No, no, Cassi. You're mad at him.

Angelina blew her whistle. I shook the words out of my head, mounted my broom and kicked off. Right now, Katie and I were tied for first, Alicia close on our tails and some third and second years lagging behind. Ron was up and I could tell by the look on Harry's face when I passed him that he wasn't going to take it easy on Ron. Everything moved in a blur. Soon it was almost nine o'clock and everyone was tired. I dragged my feet, covered in mud. It had been my ball and Alicia tossed it downwards, making me dive for it. I landed in a huge mud puddle from the downpour yesterday.

"Thank you, everyone!" Angelina called as we hovered down to the ground. "The list will be posted by dinner tomorrow. Congratulations to all and have a good night." I refused to dismount my broom and glided sleepily back into the castle, barely bothering to shower before climbing into bed, body screaming in protest from using muscles I wasn't used to using since I wasn't allowed to play Quidditch over the summer.

* * *

"Hi, Harry," I whispered shyly, folding my leg under myself as I sat down next to him.

"Hi," he responded coldly, not looking up from his Potions homework.

"Listen, I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I overheard Umbridge saying that she would get you to admit that you lied about Voldemort coming back."

Harry sighed and snapped his book shut. "Cassi, you've been so on edge lately. You really need to calm down. Or you're going to lose someone you love," he said, disregarding what I was saying again.

I ducked my head, refusing to meet his eye. "I know." I used the same line I always use whenever someone had a similar speech about me needing to work on my anger issues. They weren't something I liked to think about.

"No, you don't. In the four years I've known you, I've heard you say that at least twenty times."

"I don't know what else to say."

"Then you need to try and work through these before someone walks out of your life for good." I had the horrible notion that he was talking about himself. I nodded and looked up in time to see Angelina post the team list. I hurried away from the couch to the bulletin board and scanned my eyes for the Chasers' section: '_Chasers: Katie Bell; Angelina Johnson; Cassiopeia Malfoy_.' in Angelina's tidy, small writing. My eyes widened. Yes! I made the team! So did Ron and Harry.

"Congratulations," Harry murmured from behind. I jumped. I wasn't aware he followed me.

"Thanks, you too." I pulled him into a hug. planting a kiss on his cheek and ran up to my dorm, leaving a disbelieving Harry behind.


	4. Chapter Ten

Cassiopeia Malfoy

Chapter Ten

Ginny shot me a curious look as to ask me, why the hell are you so giggly? And it was true. Ever since I kissed Harry, my giggle meter has been off the charts. Wait-giggle meter? God, one kiss and I'm already turning into one of those girls. We sat under the biggest tree by the Black Lake, with halter tops and denim shorts, no bracelets, trying to get as tan as possible. It was one of those rare sunny mid-September days.

"Cassi." Harry pulled my elbow and took me to the other side of the Black Lake, the side that no one dared to intrude upon for the lack of walking space. Once out of earshot, he looked me dead in the eye, not even inclining his head, (We're about the same height.) "What the hell was that last night?"

I looked away. My long pony-tail swished in trail.

"No. Look at me." He demanded. I slowly met his gaze.

"This is never easy to say, but I like you." I whispered, diving into the lake. "Hello, Mr. Squid." I burbled out as I met it. It blinked back at me and went to the unoccupied side of the lake. How serene, the lake. It was peaceful, the last ripples from my dive reforming into the rest of the water. Nothing around me moved. I held my breath, trying to create perfect stillness. I closed my eyes and became at one with the water. Then everything became dark.

I heard distant splashing and voices calling out to each other. Several hands grasping my arms, dragging my out. My head pounded, I hacked up water, attempting to breath. A hand rubbed soothing circles on my back and my hacking turned to coughing and became less so. I couldn't open my eyes. I couldn't feel anything, hear anything. The darkness that took three of my senses already fought to proclaim more. I gladly sunk into it and let the darkness subdue me.

**A/N: I'll be sleeping over at my grandfathers tomorrow, so I won't be able to update but when I get back Wednesday, I promise to continue to update daily. **


	5. Chapter Thirteen

Cassiopeia Malfoy

Chapter Thirteen

Angelina made us work hard in every type of weather, like she was channeling Wood's soul. I swear she yelled at me in his voice yesterday, when we were going through one last run through of our ace play. The one that would win it against Slytherin our first match. I was supposed to catch Katie's toss from the left, but Harry caught my eye and smiled at the exact moment she threw it, and when I snapped back, I caught it clumsily; my fingers were all wet with the rain that fell from the dark clouds and it fumbled down to the earth. When we all headed back into the castle, I got swooped up between the twins.

Ah, the twins. Fred and George hardly let me out of their sight anymore. The only bits of privacy I got were when I was in class, the girls' dormitory and the loo. It was times like this, when I could stand out in the open space of my dorm and thank Merlin that the founders didn't trust boys. I pulled a Chocolate Frog out from my wooden night table and placed it on the pillow, supporting my self on my elbows. It hopped from the cushy white pillow to my head. I supported it there. I snatched in along with a few strands of my hair and, once it had been cleaned off, I bet into its head.

"Ew, that's gross." Ginny laughed. "Gimme a bit." I broke off a leg and handed it to her, her face elated at the sight of chocolate. "Now get dressed. Today is your big match and I won't complain if I have to replace you."

I smiled and popped the rest of the frog in my mouth. I dressed in my sweater from Ron's mom, with the gold 'C' and the purple background, I felt great. Ready.

In the Great Hall, I picked at my toast, the buzz of chatter higher than usual. All of them seemed to be about the match today. I hadn't slept at all last night, my thoughts were on Harry and the match and the twins and Harry; the only bit of sleep I did get, was when I fell asleep at the table.

"Cassi." Harry prodded me in the arm and dragged me by my elbow to the Quidditch shed. Ron followed us by a couple of feet, his eyes focused on the grass, his face almost as green. I thought he was going to puke. When we got in the shed, Harry let go of my elbow and we went into our respective change rooms. Angelina and Katie were already there, going over last minute strategy. The second they noticed I was there, they started on me. Since I was the youngest player on the team, it was custom they yell at me just once more than anyone else.

"Cass, don't forget to go under their Chaser, we know he'll go after you. And remember to catch from the left, give Katie some time to throw them off."

I nodded and finished changing. When I went to my starting position in the line, Fred and George were already there, watching me out of the corner of their eyes. I turned my back on them and felt on of them hug me.

"Good luck." They whispered in my ear.

Something moved out of the corner of my eye. Harry had seen us.

"Harry! Wait!" I called after him as he stalked swiftly into the corner of our little tunnel. He whirled on his heel and gave me an annoyed and somewhat hurt look. "Fred and George, they're just friends." I told him. And that's when it all happened. He grabbed me by the shoulders and kissed me.

**A/N: Sorry for not posting in a while. How was your holiday? How did you like the chapter? Surprising, right? Hope you liked it! **


	6. Chapter Fourteen

Cassiopeia Malfoy

Chapter Fourteen

Everything happened so fast, the game. One minute I was doing a warm-up lap around the stadium; the next Harry was picking me up and spinning me around, while the rest of the team chanted 'Potter!' He'd caught the Snitch in less than five minutes, motivated by our kiss. When he put me down, I glanced up at the stands to smile at Hermione and CeCe and Ginny. CeCe and Hermione smiled and gave little claps while Ginny gave me a confused look that I could practically hear. '_Why did Harry pick you up? Why did he spin you around?_' I shrugged to her and turned my attention back to the team, where Fred and George engulfed me in hugs then left me with Harry, telling him to keep a close eye on me.

He gave me a look. "Why?"

I avoided the question. "It's the twins. Who knows?"

He let the question fall and kissed me on the lips, going over to celebrate with Ron.

Draco shot me a pissed look from the other side of the field. I stuck my tongue out at him, flipped him off and thrust myself into the crowd of Gryffindors. I felt someone grab my shoulder and spin me around. I looked up at the nasty face of my brother.

"The first and last game you'll ever win." He snarled.

"Oh, please. You're just pissed he likes me instead of you." I responded coolly.

His eyes shrunk into slits and he pulled Harry out of the crowd. Then Harry, Fred and George were fighting Draco.

"Stop it!" I screamed, dragging Harry off of Draco, grabbing for his arm.

Harry spun around and looked me in the eye. "He didn't insult your family!" He yelled.

I grabbed his shoulders and kissed him, just to calm him down. "Of course he didn't. If he insulted my family, he'd be insulting his. And he's not _that _stupid."

"Ahem, ahem." The unfortunately familiar voice said. "Mr. Potter, Miss Malfoy, please come with me and follow Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley to my office. And please bring your brooms. " Her voice sounded sweet, as thought dripping with honey or injected with cotton candy.

Harry gave me a look, then picked up his broom, handed me mine and stood in front of me protectively as we did the Walk of Doom to the Umbitch's lair.

Once in, she shut the door and locked it with out her wand, startling the four of us.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr., Weasley, Mr. Potter and Miss Malfoy, you are hereby suspended from the Gryffindor Quidditch Team of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for fighting on school grounds."

An out roar of noise started from the twins, but they were quickly quieted by Umbitch drawing her wand.

"Your brooms, please."

"Professor Umbridge, Cassiopeia, Fred and George had nothing to do with the fight." Harry stated hastily. "It was between me and Malfoy."

"Harry." Fred shook his head. "No."

"We were a part of this, Professor Umbridge." George added. "Blame us, but Cassi didn't do a thing except pull Harry off of her brother."

Umbitch looked highly disappointed, as thought we just took away Christmas.

"Very well, but if you put yourself into another fight, Miss Malfoy, I'll call the Dementors on you and make sure you have a permanent reservation in St. Mungo's.

I could feel Harry shift to stand in front of me.

"Miss Malfoy, you may go."

I gave Harry a worried look and shot a quick glance the Twins' way before closing the door and pressing my ear against the wood. I heard chains rattling and cries of protest but it didn't last long because someone stunned me.

**A/N: Cliffhanger. You like. I am so sorry I've been updating less and less frequently. I promise to up date more.**


	7. Chapter Fifteen

Cassiopeia Malfoy

Chapter Fifteen

A horrible pain coursed through my body. It was terrible, but I'd felt it before. It wasn't a pleasant feeling to wake up to, but it did wake me up. I saw the faces of Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and one of my brother's other flunkies. The caster, I shouldn't be so surprised, was Draco. I was out in a hut, one of the smaller ones on the grounds towards the Quidditch pitch. It was dank, musty and incredibly cramped inside the walls, which looked as thought they'd suffered through waster damage,

"Um, can I help you?" I snapped.

"Your friends are probably being expelled right now." Draco, who was sporting a lovely black eye, hissed.

I just glared at him and struggled, but they'd placed me in a full body-bind.

"What do you want?" I growled, struggling against the binds.

"The Weasleys expelled, Potter dead and the Mudblood population in this school zero."

"Such a charming man." I rolled my eyes. "I meant from me."

"You? Just that you act like a Pure-Blood and stop hanging around with Half-Bloods, Mudbloods and Blood-Traitors." Draco said simply, but I could hear the anger in his voice.

"And if I don't?"

A searing pain ran through my frame. Crucio. I could possibly end up like Neville's parents, tortured to insanity.

I wriggled again. My hand could move. I slowly went for the wand they'd stored behind me. With one solid blast, I'd knocked Pansy and Goyle to the ground. The flunky, whose name I didn't care enough to know, came towards me, but with a kick to the downstairs area, he fell. Crabbe and the World's Worst Brother stood, that's all. Crabbe was stupid enough to look the other way when I pointed and made a face, but Draco wasn't so easily fooled. He pinned me to the ground and had my wand within his grasp but didn't get to it before I managed to kick him off. I ran out of the hut, escaping narrowly.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Pansy screamed. "YOU FAT, UGLY, WHORE!!"

I shrugged off her words and shouted a single word at the hut, my wand pointed. "Incendio!"

And then I ran. And I ran, Pansy's words echoing in my head.

**A/N: Hey, I'm back. Whatcha think? Again, I'm so sorry about my updating pattern. Its crap, I know. And I'm just warning you, my next chapters may get a bit dark and depressing because my boyfriend broke up with me last night. December 30, 2009-April 13, 2010. **


	8. Chapter Sixteen

Cassiopeia Malfoy

Chapter Sixteen

'_She called me a whore' _Scratch. _'She called me a bitch' _Scratch. _'She called me fat' _Scratch. _'She called me ugly' _Scratch. I looked down at my right forearm, holding scissors in my left hand. My skin seemed snowy white like Pixie's fur against the ruby red blood. It dripped onto the floor of the Common Room, though I hid behind a curtain, trying to make as little noise as possible. One yelp and someone would find me. A small puddle of blood was forming on the floor, expanding by the minute. Someone pulled back the curtain and I cringed, grabbing my sleeve and pulling it down, attempting to veil the cuts.

"Cassi?" George asked incredulously, his jaw set and his eyes burning.

"H-hey George, what's up?" I smiled, attempting to be nonchalant.

"Is that your blood?" He responded slowly, like he was talking to a toddler.

I looked down at the floor. "Ew, where the hell did that come from?" I pretended to be disgusted, which wasn't that hard. Blood made me nauseas.

"Let me see your arm." He demanded.

"What's wrong with you? You seem really pissed." I tried to change the topic.

"Cassiopeia! Let. Me. See. Your. Arm." He snapped in a short, clipped tone.

I flinched at his words and slowly rolled up my sleeve and relinquished my arm to him.

"This is gonna sting." He warned, pointing his wand at my arm he muttered, "Scourgify."

He was right, it did sting but it stopped the bleeding and cleaned the scars out. Then he did the same with the floor. He grabbed my wrist in an unbreakable vice and pulled me out of the Common Room. I didn't have a chance of escaping but I tried for all I was worth.

"George!" I snapped shrilly, struggling with all my might. "Where are we going?"

He didn't answer.

"So help me, I'll tell your mum!" I threatened.

He stopped dead in the passage and whirled around to look at me with severely angry eyes. "And tell her what? That you're cutting and I'm taking you to get you help?" He laughed dryly. "She'd go ballistic and have you in a straight jacket before you could say scissors. Now let's go." He snapped and continued dragging me across Hogwarts.

I refused to move and planted my feet firmly on the floor. "I am not moving until you tell me where you're taking me."

He sighed and picked me up bridal style with ease. "George!" I shrieked with fury. "Put me down!" I insisted, flinging my legs about in a hope to get down.

"No." He said simply, not flinching as my legs landed on his arm several times. I set my best puppy-dog face and gazed up at him but his mouth was in a thin line and I had only seen him mad, really mad a couple of times and this seemed to be one of those times so I decided it would be best for me to shut up and stop struggling.

"Please put me down. I swear I'll go with you without question or a struggle. I promise, I just have this thing about being carried. It freaks me out." I told him calmly, despite the rising panic from being carried.

George sighed again and set me down lightly on my feet.

"Thank you." I whispered, trailing behind him as he stormed ahead, expecting me to follow.

I ambled in the wake of him, wondering where we could be going. I soon found out as he knocked on the door to Professor McGonagall's office, and gave me a glare filled with anger and confusion.

"Come in." Came the slightly muffled voice of my Head of House.

George pushed to door open and looked at me, signifying that I was to go in before him. This was the first time I had been in her office and I was quite different than I expected it to be. She had Gryffindor pennants hung up everywhere, gold and red pillows on the chair and a banner like they had in the Great Hall when they announced the winner of the House Cup with the Gryffindor insignia.

Professor McGonagall glanced up from the pile essays she was grading. "Ms. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley, please, sit down." She motioned to the two chairs in front her desk.

I sat down and nervously gripped my hands together.

"What can I do for you?" She asked with a concerned voice.

George looked at me. "Show her your arm." He ordered. I avoided his eyes and twiddled my thumbs. "Cass." He warned slowly. I still didn't listen. "Cassiopeia!" His voice thundered.

"Mr. Weasley. There will be no need for that. Now, Ms. Malfoy, if you would be so kind…?"

I took my time pulling up my sleeve and sticking out my arm, letting my teacher examine the fresh cuts.

"Ms. Malfoy!" She gasped. "Did you do this to yourself?" She asked, taken aback.

I nodded shamefully and hung my head, waiting to hear 'Dumbledore' and 'St. Mungo's' tossed around in the midst of yelling. Instead I felt arms wrap around my body and I let George draw me onto his lap in a hug. Professor McGonagall looked away and cleared her throat.

"Not that it's any of my business, but are you two…?" She trailed off.

I jumped off of George's lap. "No! Simply friends, Professor"

"Friends, exactly." George agreed.

Professor McGonagall nodded. "It late, you two should get back to bed. We'll discuss this tomorrow. Good night, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Malfoy."

"Good night, Professor." I whispered, exiting the room hurriedly.

One the way back to Gryffindor Tower, George and I exchanged looks. "We, we aren't, right? Like, you don't like me like that?" I asked timidly.

George shook his head and I gave a sigh of relief. "Not to be mean, but thank God."

George unexpectedly hoisted me over his shoulder.

"I said not to be mean!" I complained.

"I know." I could hear a smirk in his voice. I rolled my eyes, smiled and started pounding the hell out of his back.

**A/N: I missed this story so much I didn't even realize it. And it's all because of you, the readers that faithfully review every chapter. I was looking over my reviews and decided to re-read these and just looking at them got me inspired to update and I'm so sorry I haven't updated since April. I hope you weren't checking this too often because then I'll feel bad for taking so long to update. And I pray this lives up to your expectations because I like this chapter. I swear I'll update more often. **

**Love,**

**Julie**


	9. Chapter Seventeen

Cassiopeia Malfoy

Chapter Seventeen

I woke up on the couch of the Common Room, using George's leg as a pillow. He had his hand propping up his head and was snoring. Quite loudly, might I add. I gently snaked off his leg and took a throw pillow to his head, waking him up in an instant. I smacked him with it again, now that he was up.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked, smiling.

"That was for picking me up last night." Whap.

He snatched up the pillow and started beating me with it gently. Then he switched to tickling my stomach, where my bruises resided.

"Ah!" I shrieked, laughing. "George, s-stop."

He continued to tickle me mercilessly until he pressed down on my belly to hard and heard my sharp intake of air.

"What? What's wrong?" Concerned George, always wondering; I could play this off. No one would ever know.

"Nothing. Why?"

"You just gasped."

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did." He insisted. "Cass, is there something you're not telling us?"

Flashback to the Hospital Wing with Ginny and CeCe, they said the same thing. I hesitated slowly and looked at the ceiling, moving my eyes back and forth. "No."

George gave me a look but I promised that I told him everything bad that had happened to me. I was crossing my fingers.

"What's the date?" I questioned.

"October thirteenth."

"Yes! The first Hogsmeade trip is today." I extracted from my memory.

"Get out." George cheered.

"Why in Merlin's name are you up so early?" Fred asked, coming down the stairs with Harry and Ron, followed closely behind by Hermione, CeCe and Gin. "Especially you?" His eyes pinned with mine. "And why are you in the same close from yes-you didn't." He glared at George.

George rolled his eyes. "We did and it was so hot and it was great. Tons of snogging." He teased Fred, chuckling as his twin's face went redder than his hair.

I rolled my eyes, went over to Harry, gave him a quick kiss and quickly latched onto his side. "Hogsmeade today."

"Yes!" Ginny and CeCe high-fived and Ron and Hermione were already making a list of places to go.

"So, everybody Three Broomsticks then we can split up and do their own thing?" Fred checked, making sure everyone was up for it.

Voices rang out in agreement and suddenly all of my friends were making plans. Harry wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close. He put his mouth to my ear and whispered, "Sprintwiches, Honeyduke's, then the Shrieking Shack for some…._privacy?_"

I giggled quietly and rested my head on his shoulder. "Afterwards we hit up: Zonko's, Tomes and Scrolls, and Dominic's Maestro."

"Deal." He kissed my forehead and walked with me to the stairs before we went our separate ways to get dressed.

**Author's Note: Did I take too long? Also, did you notice Fred's reaction? Yep. And now you're scrolling up to find it. And now you're smiling. And this chapter was a bit fluffy. I started working on this after I published the last one. **

**-Julie**


	10. Chapter Eighteen

Cassiopeia Malfoy

Chapter Eighteen

Since I was still in my clothes from yesterday, I hurried up stairs, leaving Ginny and Cecelia in the Common Room. I took of my top and looked down at my stomach, moving closer to a mirror to examine the bruises. Pressing lightly on each one of them, I winced slightly and shut my eyes. I had been four years, why the hell did it still hurt so bad? I let out a soft groan and took off the rest of my garments, showing quickly and brushing my teeth, while blowing my hair dry with my wand. I peeked out of the door to make sure they weren't in there and Accio'd my jeans, skinny and worn-in, my favorite top, purple and blue stripes, my Weasley sweater and a pair of sneakers. I changed in the bathroom, pulling my hair up into a pony-tail. I grabbed one of the bags of Galleons I'd nicked from my family vault and shoved it in my pocket.

"Hey." CeCe's voice sounded from the door way, giving me a mini-panic attack, "You ready?" I spun around and nodded, smiling at the prospect of getting new stuff. She motioned to the door and I followed her down the stairs, where the others were lolling around happily. I tiptoed over to the couch, where Harry was sitting and wrapped my arms around his neck, resting my chin on his shoulder. He kissed my temple lightly and stood up, pressing a hand to my arms and keeping them around his neck.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a slight tremor in my voice. Before I could react, he had me over his back, carrying me piggy-back. I squeak. "Ah, put me down, put me down." I whimpered, the words were spilling out of my mouth so fast it sounded like 'Pumme down, pumme down." He shook his head and walked out of the Common Room with me clinging to him for dear life. Either he was _really _strong or I got a hell of a lot lighter. Ginny trailed behind us a bit, glaring slightly. CeCe pointed ahead. We saw Luna skipping down the hall way in front of us.

"Hey Luna!" I called, smiling. She stopped and turned around, her hair swinging behind her.

"Oh, hello everybody, are you going to Hogsmeade today?" She wasn't smiling her usual Luna smile, the one that told you she was spacing out.

"Indeed we are. Do you wanna join us for a Butterbeer?"

"That would be lovely but I'm afraid I can't. Thank you anyway, though." She smiled back lightly and turned away, skipping ahead of us.

"That was…..odd." Ron muttered.

"It's Luna. What do you expect?" Hermione retorted.

"Odd even for Luna." He amended.

"Oh, look. Gryffindorks." A cold, arse-like voice snarled. I rolled my eyes and slid off Harry's back, glaring at Draco and his flunkies, Crabbe, Goyle, that one I don't know, Parkinson and the two Greengrasses, Daphne and Astoria, and Blaise Zabini. They had seven. We tied dead equal; Me, Harry, Ginny, Cecelia, Ron, Hermione and the twins.

"What do you want, arse?" I growled, my hand twitching towards my wand.

"Oh nothing, just the lot of you dead."

That was crossing the line. Say it to me, whatever, but to my friends, that was going too far. I pulled my wand from my pocket and was about to stun as many as possible when Fred quickly cast Expelliarmus, catching my wand in his hand. Okay, time to resort to Muggle violence. I was about to storm over to them and break as many of their noses as possible when I ran into a shield and fell on my arse. Hermione was almost lazily casting Protego. Harry took my hand and helped me up, wrapping an arm around my waist and keeping it tight. I then noticed I was missing my bag. It fell on the floor.

"Merlin, Cassi. There must be a hundred Galleons in here!" Ginny gaped rattling the bag.

Draco, who _knew_ how I got the money, snarled and it was his turn to run into the shield. "Thief!" He shouted and just his luck, Snape happened upon the hall and glared at each of my friends in turn.

"Children, what seems to be the problem?" He asked, his cool tone making me more pissed.

Draco seized his chance and pointed a finger at me. "She stole money from me!" He accused. I didn't though. I stole it from the Malfoy vault at Gringotts and unless I was mistaken, I was indeed a Malfoy.

Snape attempted to pass over to our side but Hermione still had the spell going. "Ms. Granger, put your shield down." Hermione smiled a bit sheepishly and waved her wand, lowering the shield. Snape nodded and drifted over to me, where I shrugged out of Harry's arm, put entwined his hand with his. "Is it true, Ms. Malfoy? Did you steal money from Mr. Malfoy?"

"No, Professor, not technically. I took the money from my family vault." I don't know why he was being so nice. Why wasn't he taking away a point for every Galleon and giving me detentions to match, especially since the 'Snivellous' thing? Not that I was complaining.

"The money." He held his hand out in the direction of the others. Ginny scampered forward and pressed the bag into his hand before retreating between the twins. Snape turned back to his Slytherins. "I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, as much as I would love to punish her, I can't if she took it from your family's vault and she _is_ part of your family."

"Can I disown her?"

"Sadly no, only your parents may do that." And with that, Snape tossed me back my bag of Galleons and stalked off. Hell, I expected him to turn into a bat and fly away. Draco and his gang followed him.

"That was unexpected." Harry murmured as we regrouped.

"What, that Snape actually showed signs of a heart?" CeCe smirked.

"Git." The twins muttered in unison.

"He just saved my arse. I'm not saying that I like him but I am most certainly grateful." I squeezed Harry's hand and pulled him along, stowing my bag into my pocket again.

**Author's Note: Wow, Snape nice? Personality change much? Like, damn. Anyway, if you read Sense, read the author's note on the last chapter. For all the Harry Potter People, Senses is my Twilight story. **


	11. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Okay, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry I haven't updated this in **_**ages!**_** And I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry if you thought this was a new chapter but I need reader input. I swear, as soon as I get a decent idea of what readers want, I will update it.**

**So, Harry has to be a douchebag in this. Like, without a doubt. **

**But do you want him to just be kind of a douche or so big a douche that you may hate him.**

**No, this does not bode well for Cassiopeia. **


End file.
